Résumé des Foudres de Renji
by Soul004
Summary: Fic résumé de la situation au chapitre 30 des Foudres de Renji, écrite à la demande de Byaren. Attention, spoiler.


Ceci est un résumé de la situation au chapitre 30 des Foudres de Renji.

Maj du 05/06/2013 :  
Toujours de l'activité sur cette fic... Est-ce que l'un ou l'une de vous pourrait avoir la bonté de me dire quelle curiosité ou intérêt l'a poussé(e) à venir voir un résumé ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète, c'est pour moi un mystère que je n'arrive pas à laisser de côté.

Maj du 27/04/2013 :  
Étonnamment, il y a de l'activité sur cette fic ! Un résumé digne de ce nom vous intéresserait-il ? Faites-le-moi savoir. Il prendrait la forme de quelques lignes par chapitres, agrémentés d'extraits du texte original pour le rendre plus animé.

* * *

Merci, Byaren, pour ta fidélité. Tu as gagné ce traitement de faveur !  
J'espère que cette fic captera ton œil parce que je ne sais pas trop par quel moyen te répondre. Ce serait bien que tu puisses arranger la situation sur ton compte...

* * *

C'est quoi tout ces chapitres ? t'exclames-tu. À raison d'un chapitre par semaine, depuis mi-janvier : le compte est bon, quinze chapitres ! C'est que je suis très assidue...

Je veux bien te faire un résumé "minuscule" des quinze chapitres que tu n'as pas le temps de lire. Je comprends tout à fait ta situation et je ne me rappelle que trop bien mon passage du baccalauréat. D'ailleurs, je te félicite de pouvoir résister ainsi aux distractions !

Cependant, j'éprouve une pointe de regret à l'idée que tu ne liras pas ces chapitres. Mon cœur d'auteur me crie : c'est dommage ! Sacrilège !

Je ne te fais pas vraiment un résumé. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais résumer quinze chapitres de façon "minuscule", mais je te donne du mieux que je peux la situation au chapitre 30 :  
(et ainsi, ton plaisir ne sera pas gâché si tu les lis plus tard)

* * *

**L'action se passe au Hueco Mundo.**

Renji et Byakuya :

Après moult péripéties, nos deux tourtereaux, qui s'étaient séparés, se sont finalement avoués leur amour mutuel ! Byakuya s'est déclaré en pleine bataille, lors d'une scène mémorable.

Renji a le cœur plein d'hésitations, liées à leur avenir, mais pour l'instant, il les repousse pour ne songer qu'à sa joie.

Byakuya surveille de près Renji, qui lui a fait très peur, et envisage les jours à venir avec optimisme. D'autre part, il a fort à faire pour gérer le cours des opérations au Hueco Mundo.

Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas comment ils partageront leur amour, aventures dans le Hueco Mundo oblige.

Hueco Mundo :

Les Shinigamis ont découvert en arrivant au Hueco Mundo un monde chamboulé, où les cristaux d'énergie spirituelle se dissolvent dans des courants violents. En suivant ces courants, ils sont tombés sur des brèches menant vraisemblablement à la Terre. Ce sont les fameux vortex mentionnés dans "Rencontre au sommet". Sans rentrer dans les détails, on peut tout simplement dire que l'énergie du Hueco Mundo s'enfuit vers la Terre. Les Hollows, affamés, s'y réfugient donc en masse.

Les Shinigamis ont également rencontré des Arrancars survivants : Grimmjow et Nell, Stark et Lilinette.

Grimmjow est un acteur majeur dans la résolution du problème qui agite la Terre, car il a mis la main sur un livre précieux, caché dans la chambre d'Aizen, qui pourrait contenir la solution.

Grâce à lui, on apprend que l'équilibre des trois mondes est en danger : le monde physique, le monde spirituel et le Hueco Mundo.

Pourquoi ? L'existence du Hôgyokû a mis cet équilibre en péril, et surtout, son utilisation (C'est ici que débute "Rencontre au sommet")

Comment le sait-on ? Grâce à trois versets faisant parties des "Prophéties de l'Autre Monde, que Grimmjow a découvertes.

Au cours d'un combat, auquel Renji et Byakuya ont assisté, nous avons également retrouvé Aeneas. En affrontant Grimmjow, Aeneas a développé des pouvoirs s'apparentant à ceux d'un Arrancar. Comment est-ce possible ? Cela reste à découvrir.

**Voilà où nous en sommes** :

Renji et Byakuya savent qu'ils s'aiment mais ils sont coincés en pleine mission et ils ne peuvent pas le montrer.

Shinigamis et Arrancars se torturent la cervelle pour trouver le moyen de rétablir l'équilibre des Mondes.

Mayuri et Nemu enquêtent sur les vortex.

Aeneas, sur les conseils de Mayuri, a été fait prisonnier. Grimmjow l'ayant vaincu, il semble qu'il se soumette à lui.

* * *

J'espère que cela ne fait pas trop brouillon. Ce ne pas un exercice évident.

Si tu as des questions au cours de ta lecture, n'hésite pas, fais une review et je te répondrai au moyen d'un nouveau chapitre sur cette fic.

Bye


End file.
